Mobile devices such as pocket PCs, mobile phones, personal data assistants, and the like are continuing to gain functionality as each device merges into the service space provided by the other devices. A user has a choice of functions and activities that may be executed on any one of these devices. In addition to handling voice data, portable computing, and data management, the devices can support a variety of applications such as e-mail, Web browser, note and word processing applications, games, and the like.
As the variety of transport protocols increases for these mobile devices, each of these applications may take on further functionality. In one example, certain games on the mobile devices have emerged to allow a user of the mobile device to play the game against an opponent that is using another mobile device. Certain games may be played between users of mobile devices using e-mail, or played using Short Messaging Service (SMS), and still further games may be played over an infrared connection, or possibly a wired connection. The increased variety of transport protocols for mobile devices is accompanied by an increased variety of games to be played on the mobile devices.